


Половой гигант Маркус

by NewBeginnings, Tekken_17, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Established Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Jealousy, M/M, Oliver Wood Being a Drama Queen, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekken_17/pseuds/Tekken_17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Не подслушивайте чужие разговоры! Последствия могут быть самыми... необычными.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Половой гигант Маркус

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика

Суббота — прекрасный день. Пожалуй, лучший в неделе, потому что не надо вставать в чёртову рань и тащиться на занятия. То есть вставать-то приходилось ещё раньше, но ради тренировок по квиддичу, а это совсем другое дело. Поэтому Оливер любил субботы. А после обеда ещё можно сходить в Хогсмид. Конечно, не к мадам Паддифут, но пропустить с Флинтом по паре пива в «Кабаньей голове» — почему бы и нет.

Скрываться ото всех они перестали ещё в начале осени. Какой смысл, если у них всё равно не хватило сноровки на все эти шпионские игры: их спалили в первый же месяц учёбы, и дальше притворяться стало бессмысленно. Поначалу им доставалось — неприятно оказаться в центре сплетен, когда каждый шепчется за твоей спиной о тебе и твоих отношениях (Оливер даже посочувствовал Гарри, который жил так постоянно). Но открыто вступать в конфронтацию с ними никто не решился: ни один, ни второй не отличались терпением, а нарываться на драку желающих не нашлось. Ну подумаешь, два кэпа-гомика, кому это вообще интересно? Каминг-аутнулись — и хрен с ними. Зато теперь все привыкли, и никому до них дела нет. Сплошные плюсы. И суббота. И пиво в Хогсмиде с Флинтом.

Короче, отличный день!

Так думал Оливер, быстро шагая через гостиную Гриффиндора, торопясь на завтрак. В дальнем углу расположились в креслах Кэти и Анжелина и оживлённо что-то обсуждали. Он махнул им в знак приветствия, но девчонки его даже не заметили. Это было странно, и Оливер невольно напряг слух, пытаясь понять, чем же так увлечены его охотницы.

— ...неужели он и вправду так хорош? — вопрошала Анжелина.

— Энжи, он просто прелесть! — Кэти с энтузиазмом кивнула головой, говоря с нетипичными для неё нежными нотками в голосе.

Окончательно заинтригованный, Оливер как можно незаметнее подобрался ближе. Не испытывая никаких мук совести за то, что подслушивает чужой разговор. В конце концов, он капитан команды и отвечает за своих игроков, а если Кэти втюрилась в кого-то без памяти, он должен быть в курсе и следить, чтобы её результативность в игре не снизилась.

— А я тебя предупреждала, что Маркус лучший, — довольно хмыкнула тем временем Анжелина.

— Классный, — подтвердила Кэти. — Это было потрясающе, не ночь, а сказка. Он такой мягкий и большой, а какая у него кожа... — Кэти мечтательно закатила глаза. — Тёплая и нежная, так бы и гладила всё время. Правда, эти цвета — зелёный и серебристый...

— Да ладно тебе, — перебила Анжелина. — Мне кажется, это стильно.

— Ну, да, — задумчиво согласилась та, — ты права.

— Так как — теперь Маркус навсегда?

— Ага, — подмигнула та. — Если что — только Маркус! — обе подружки весело рассмеялись.

Как обухом ударенный, Оливер на ватных ногах доплёлся до выхода, вывалился в коридор и замер у стены, пытаясь переварить информацию. Растерянно почесал затылок. Он ничего не понимал и не хотел понимать. Вернее, понял-то сразу, но всё ещё не мог поверить. Но от горькой правды не убежишь, и он ведь только что своими ушами всё слышал. Флинт ему изменяет. С его же охотницами, причём, судя по всему, с обеими разом. Ну... половой гигант, твою мать!

Оливер сжал кулаки, заставляя себя выйти из ступора. Завтрак уже закончился, так что Флинт наверняка свалил к себе в спальню. Ждать обеда, пока он соизволит выползти оттуда, не было никаких сил, очень уж хотелось отловить поганца и посмотреть в его лживые глаза. Интересно, он сразу признается или будет изворачиваться, как обычно?

Накручивая себя, Оливер устремился в слизеринские подземелья, где ещё ни разу до этого не был. Как-то повода не нашлось.

В чужую гостиную пускать его не хотели. Предсказуемо, да, он здесь нежеланный гость, но ему было плевать. После получаса бесплодных переговоров через дверь, он треснул по ней кулаком и проорал, что если ему немедленно не откроют, он устроит сначала пожар, потом потоп, а всех, кто выживет, лично примет к себе в команду и загоняет на тренировках до смерти.

Последний аргумент возымел решающее значение. Дверь распахнулась, Оливер вихрем промчался мимо торчащего на пороге ошалелого Малфоя и остановился посреди комнаты, отделанной в серебристо-зелёных тонах. С неохотой, но пришлось признать: это действительно стильно. Гораздо лучше, чем та красно-жёлтая безвкусица в их башне.

Сплюнув с досады, Оливер повернулся опять к Малфою, поскольку больше поблизости никого не наблюдалось.

— Где спальня Флинта? — процедил требовательно, принципиально сдерживаясь, чтобы не напуститься на невинного человека, даже если это вредный Малфой.

Тот ухмыльнулся и показал пальцем в одну из дверей. Оливер шумно выдохнул, собираясь с духом, и решительно постучал.

— Флинт, ты вообще обалдел?.. — с этими словами он ворвался в чужую спальню и застыл под перекрестьем недоуменных взглядов Монтегю и Пьюси.

— Вуд, ты лестницы перепутал? — решился в конце концов уточнить Монтегю. — Вместо башни в подземелья уехал?

— Где Флинт? — упрямо спросил тот.

В памяти отчётливо звучал давешний диалог Кэти и Анжелины, и он почувствовал, что впадает в поистине священное бешенство. Монтегю сразу это понял, потому как глумливая гримаса сползла с его лица. Переглянувшись с Пьюси, он пожал плечами и махнул палочкой на одну из кроватей.

— Фините!

Видимо, снял заглушающие чары. Ну конечно, сообразил Оливер, иначе бы его изменщик уже выскочил на шум.

— Ма-арк? — загорланил между тем Монтегю. — Просыпайся!

— Иди на хер, — прозвучал сонный голос — такой родной и привычный, что у Оливера внутри что-то ёкнуло, до того стало жалко свою похеренную жизнь. Хотелось притвориться, что он ничего не слышал и не знает, но он не мог. Возможно, этот голос он слышит в последний раз, потому что тупо не сможет ни простить, ни общаться больше.

Он сглотнул, собираясь с силами.

— Флинт, поднимай жопу, — скомандовал тихо — когда он злился, всегда говорил исключительно тихо. Но зло.

— Вуд?! — из-за полога высунулась всклокоченная башка, серые глаза уставились с изумлением. — Ты тут чё забыл?

Тот выпрямился перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Разговор серьёзный есть, — хотел сказать невозмутимо, но голос предательски дрогнул, и он кашлянул в кулак, прочищая горло. — По поводу нас с тобой.

— У-у, как всё запущено, — раздался позади нарочитый стон Пьюси. — Грэхем, валим отсюда, здесь сейчас будет семейная разборка.

— Заткнись, умник... — Оливер резко обернулся, но успел увидеть лишь захлопнувшуюся дверь. Моргнул, гадая, как двум придуркам удалось так резво вышмыгнуть вон, но тут же выкинул все посторонние мысли из головы. Медленно развернулся к Флинту. Тот явно проснулся окончательно и теперь смотрел с умеренным любопытством.

— Так чего припёрся? — спросил спокойно, будто ничего не понимал. — Суббота, восемь утра! Ты меня разбудил, между прочим.

— Потерпишь, — отрезал тот, поражаясь такому хладнокровию. Вот нервы у негодяя — уже попался, а всё невинность из себя корчит. Он просверлил его пристальным взглядом. — Ты так и не догадываешься, зачем я здесь?

— Потому что ты псих? — предположил тот хмуро. — Больше версий нет.

«Ах ты, лживая блядь», — Оливер чуть зубами не заскрипел от такого мастерского притворства.

— Я всё знаю, — устав от этого цирка, напрямую выдал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

Флинт посмотрел на него, как на придурка.

— Довольно смелое заявление, Вуди, — протянул с убойно серьёзной миной. — Мой кругозор тоже велик, но даже я не решусь утверждать, что знаю всё. Я и не подозревал, что связался с гением.

— Прекрати издеваться, говнюк! — рявкнул Оливер: долго сдерживаемая ярость наконец прорвала плотину невозмутимости, и так довольно хилую, и его понесло. — Я знаю, что ты изменяешь мне с Кэти и Анжелиной, и это, блядь, просто нож в спину! Мне так пиздецово, что хочется утопиться! Да, я не стремаюсь это вслух сказать! Потому что друзья предали, а ты...

Он запнулся, подавившись воздухом, прикрыл на секунду глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Это подло, Маркус, — процедил сквозь зубы, опасаясь, что нормально говорить не может и сейчас либо заорёт дурниной, либо в морду даст, либо правда из окна выпрыгнет. — Я решил, что тебе можно верить, и это моя ошибка. Ты ублюдок, который мало того что член в штанах не смог удержать, так ещё и врал в глаза. И продолжаешь врать. Нет, я с самого начала знал, с кем связался, знал, что ты, сука, далеко не паинька, но чтобы так! Как ты мог, блядь! Как. Ты. Мог... — запал кончился внезапно, и он замолчал, обессиленно падая на кровать рядом. Поднял взгляд, решаясь посмотреть на своего бывшего возлюбленного.

Глупо открыв рот, тот таращился так, что казалось, глаза выпадут из орбит.

— Переигрываешь, — бросил Оливер.

Флинт смешно встряхнул головой, будто выходя из спячки, хлопнул ресницами.

— Вуд, ты прибухнул какого-то зелья? — спросил почти испуганно, даже не начав в ответ орать и огрызаться, как это обычно происходило. Это настораживало. Тот продолжил: — Может, к мадам Помфри?

Оливер нахмурился. Затуманенный ревностью мозг пытался зафиксировать какую-то несостыковку, несоответствие реальности, но он был слишком обижен и никак не мог уловить. И тут дошло: Флинт в шоке. Не бог весть какой он и актёр, чтобы так натурально сыграть изумление. И почему молчит, где жалкие оправдания, где, в конце концов, пресловутая фраза «Я тебе сейчас всё объясню»?

Хрень какая-то, ну ничего этот гад по-человечески сделать не может, даже расстаться.

Тот между тем наколдовал стакан воды и протянул ему, чем окончательно вогнал в смятение. Оливер беспомощно хлопнул ртом, но стакан взял, жадно выхлебал до дна, чувствуя себя, как примороженный.

— Флинт, — прохрипел с натугой, — давай, сознавайся уже. Всё, я вменяемый, прекрати так сжимать палочку, я на тебя не кинусь. За то, что орал, извиняться не буду, — он горько усмехнулся. — Ты бы тоже разозлился, если бы узнал, что я кручу за твоей спиной шашни сразу с двумя твоими однокурсницами.

— Бля, значит, не показалось, — пробормотал тот тихо и как-то обречённо. — Ты и правда спятил. — Он вскинул жалкий взгляд и болезненно улыбнулся, протягивая руку: — Идём, Олли, я отведу тебя в больничное крыло. Тебе туда... ну, надо. Ты только не волнуйся.

Оливер дёрнулся, резко приходя в себя: да тролль же просто смеётся над ним! Забавляется в своей манере, жестоко и безжалостно, как они все тут привыкли в своём слизерятнике. Он с силой отпихнул от себя широкую мозолистую ладонь, вскочил на ноги.

— Ну ты и мудила, — почти простонал с таким разочарованием, что стало физически больно. — Такого я даже от тебя не ожидал. Всё, пошёл на хер. Только подойди ко мне теперь! — он поплёлся к двери, чувствуя себя пустой оболочкой некогда здорового, полного сил и счастливого студента Оливера Вуда.

Тупой разговор вышел. Всё равно как в стенку головой биться: бес-по-лез-но.

На плечо внезапно обрушилась тяжёлая рука, грубо рванула, заставляя остановиться. Оливера мотнуло в сторону, он чуть не грохнулся, с трудом удерживая равновесие, развернулся, обозревая перед собой перекошенную физиономию.

— Я не понял — что это было? — гаркнул Флинт, видимо, поняв, что шутки кончились. Толкнул Оливера в грудь, навис над ним, злобно сопя. — Ты ебанулся? Сначала впираешься ко мне в спальню, орёшь, как припадочный, несёшь какую-то херь, а потом вот просто решаешь уйти? И всё?! Нагадил — и довольный! Охуеть вообще!

Оливер аккуратно отодвинул его от себя, восстанавливая личное пространство.

— Ты глухой? — процедил ровным, как бритва, тоном. — Я тебе уже полчаса пытаюсь сказать, что ты добегался. Всё кончено.

— С какого хрена?!

— Потому что я не потерплю измен.

— Каких! Ёбаный в рот! Измен?! — в полном отчаянии заорал тот, вцепился ему в плечи и начал трясти. — Какой петух тебя в жопу клюнул, чёртов ты псих?

— Кэти. Анжелина, — чуть не по слогам повторил тот.

— Пьюси, Монтегю, — ответил Флинт. Оливер уставился на него, и он пояснил: — Я думал, мы перечисляем охотников в своих командах.

— Да пошёл ты, — тот рванулся из хватки. — Сначала изменяет, а потом ещё...

— С чего ты решил, что я изменяю? — додумался наконец Флинт задать главный вопрос.

Оливер помолчал, мигом сдуваясь при воспоминании о том злосчастном диалоге между девчонками. Все эти слова про «большой», «крепкий», «нежная кожа» и что там ещё. Неприязненно поморщился.

— Я слышал, как Кэти расхваливала Анжелине твои достоинства, — бросил нехотя. — Что хуй у тебя большой и кожа нежная. А та в ответ тоже их расхваливала, ещё сказала, что не зря посоветовала ей тебя.

— Чё?!

Флинт выглядел таким очумелым, что у Оливера закралась первая тень сомнения.

— Я сегодня утром слышал, — уточнил он. — Так что отпираться бессмысленно, Марк.

— Она так и сказала — у Маркуса Флинта большой хуй? Прям вот так? Слово в слово?

— Почти. Сказала — у Маркуса большой, — раздражённо отозвался тот. — Всё ясно. У тебя же и вправду большой, ну. И про кожу правда — когда бриться вовремя не забываешь... Хули ты скалишься? — вызверился, когда Флинт расплылся в польщённой улыбке.

— Потому что ты придурок, Вуди, — почти ласково произнёс тот. — У нас что — один Маркус в Британии?

— А... — начал Оливер и в досаде умолк. Он так увлёкся конспирологическими теориями, что об этом и не подумал, а всё оказалось так просто. Всего лишь какой-то другой Маркус.

Но какой?

— Я в Хогвартсе никаких других Маркусов не знаю, — буркнул он из чистого упрямства, уже зная, что облажался по всем фронтам. Теперь Флинт будет подъёбывать его до скончания веков. Если Оливер до них вообще доживёт после такого.

Флинт оскалился, заржал, веселясь от всей своей подлой души.

— А Белби? — всхлипнул он.

— Это кто ещё? — озадачился Оливер.

— Один тип с Рейвенкло, — пояснил тот сквозь полубезумный смех. Кажется, теперь и его накрыл отходняк после стресса. — Ты что, даже не знаешь, что у нас учится племянник Дамокла, знаменитого чародея и изобретателя Волчьего противоядия?

Потрясённый до глубины души, Оливер застыл поистине деревянным поленом.

— А ты-то откуда это знаешь?! — он вылупил глаза, но тут же махнул рукой и прикрыл ладонью пылающее лицо. — А, неважно, — и тяжело вздохнул, признавая поражение. Ему было стыдно. Кажется, никогда он так не срывался, не орал и не вёл себя как истеричка. — Прости, Марк, — выдавил кое-как. — Я... погорячился.

— Пизданулся вконец, — мрачно подтвердил тот. — Как тебе в башку вообще такое стукнуло? Послал же боженька дебила на мою голову.

— Заткнись! — Не способный долго предаваться самоуничижению, тот невольно улыбнулся, отрывая ладони от лица. Облегчение, что никто его не обманывал, затопило с головой, сдохшие было, но чудом воскресшие бабочки вновь запорхали в животе, заставляя почти ликовать. Как же странно радоваться собственному идиотизму. Он хитро прищурился, подумав кое о чём. — А как мне узнать, что они говорили о нём, а не о тебе? — спросил, чтобы подразнить.

Марк хищно ухмыльнулся, хватая его за руку.

— Я докажу, — пообещал, потянув его к выходу. — Сейчас сходим к нему и спросим напрямую.

— Рехнулся? — Оливер упёрся пятками в пол, пытаясь затормозить. — Я же пошутил.

— А я нет.

— На хрена это нам? — противился тот. — Слушай, отвали, не пойду я никуда. И так сегодня обосрался, ещё больше позориться не намерен. Стой, говорю, идиот!

Тот и вправду остановился, глянул лукаво.

— Ну Вуди, — попросил почти умоляюще. — Ты прикинь: какой-то тихоня с Рейвенкло с большим хуем и нежной кожей, — он фыркнул, — захомутал двух твоих охотниц разом. У них там групповушка? Или он такой половой гигант, что его аж девахи рекомендуют друг другу! Я хочу знать, мне любопытно.

Оливер задумался. Ему тоже стало любопытно.

— Ладно, идём, — сдался он и дёрнул Марка за руку. — В конце концов, мы имеем право знать.

* * *

К большому неудовольствию Оливера, у гостиной Рейвенкло им пришлось повозиться. Ворон на входе взирал на них так, будто сомневался, что они способны издавать членораздельные звуки, не говоря уж об ответах на философские вопросы.

Впрочем, Флинт всю дорогу мерзко ухмылялся, явно предвкушая предстоящий допрос. Оливер чувствовал себя еще большим идиотом — ну надо же, решил, что в мире только один Маркус. Но и увидеть, кого так нахваливали его однокурсницы, ему не терпелось.

Дверь наконец отворилась, прекращая их унизительное ожидание, и из гостиной выбежал ребенок. Флинт преградил ему дорогу:

— Маркуса Белби знаешь?

Мальчишка отшатнулся, озадаченно осмотрел их и, видимо, пришел к выводу, что лучше не заставлять гостей ждать. Просунул голову обратно в дверной проем и прокричал, споткнувшись на первом слоге:

— Бе-белби!

— «Бе-бе», — буркнул Оливер под нос: нашёлся тоже козлёнок ушастый. Или барашек?

— Тут к тебе пришли! — еще громче завопил между тем пацан.

Оливер скрестил руки на груди в ожидании предполагаемого альфа-самца всея Хогвартса. И опешил, когда тот появился в проёме.

Белби и правда оказался козлом. Во-первых, не подал ни малейшего вида, что они двое производят хоть сколько-то угрожающее впечатление. Во-вторых, вздумал укорять их за то, что помешали заниматься и вообще попытались вторгнуться в чужую башню. А в-третьих: он выглядел так, будто ему едва стукнуло пятнадцать! Пятнадцатилетний ёбарь-террорист — это ни в какие ворота не лезло! И пока Флинт тряс его за шкирку и пытался убедить, что лучше по-хорошему признать свои похождения, Оливер почувствовал, как у него снова начинает сосать под ложечкой.

Не верилось, чтобы этот хрящ был половым гигантом и так впечатлил Кэти с Анжелиной. Да какое там! У него же будто на лбу горела яркая табличка: «Девственник». До всяких особых сексуальных практик ему было еще дальше, чем самому Оливеру. Он краснел, мотал головой и нудел на одной ноте:

— Чего вы от меня хотите, я ведь уже сказал...

Оливер верил ему. И мысленно прокручивал, что ему делать дальше. Хотелось от души вдарить Флинту кулаком — совсем он его за идиота держит, что ли?! — но что потом? Не скандалить же по второму кругу, это уж совсем тупо. Одной истерики за глаза хватило.

— Пацан, — сказал он наконец, прерывая настойчивые убеждения Флинта и ответный скулёж Белби. Уже и так было ясно, что ни к чему это не приведёт. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ничего не было.

— Да не спал я с вашими охотницами! — взорвался Белби. — Спросите у них самих!

Оливер медленно повернулся к своему Маркусу и поднял брови. Тот отзеркалил его выражение лица.

— Ну пойдем, — сказал он, — может, хоть так ты мне поверишь.

Поразительно, но его словно даже не пробрало. Хотя теперь он растерял все желание гоготать и, казалось, призадумался. Наверняка размышлял, какой тайный знак подать девчонкам, чтобы они его не выдали Оливеру.

Те тоже хороши, конечно! Команда! Чтобы Оливер им еще хоть раз доверил прикрыть свой тыл... или пойти в атаку... хоть что-нибудь!

* * *

Кэти нашлась на удивление легко: они перехватили ее по дороге из библиотеки. Флинт поприветствовал ее сдержанным кивком. Оливер еле подавил желание буркнуть: «Да хватит уже притворяться!», но сдержался, решив, что выносить скандал века в коридор не стоит.

— Пойдем в гостиную, — он потянул Кэти за локоть, не ответив на ее приветствие, и подозрительно скосился на Флинта. Тот передернул плечами и снова ухмыльнулся, явно потешаясь над тем, с каким старанием Оливер тащит Кэти подальше от любопытных ушей.

«Как ты мог! — думал Оливер, глядя на него. — Мы же... я же... Ах ты ж!!!»

Не дойдя буквально один поворот до портрета Полной Дамы, Кэти не выдержала и выдернула руку из его хватки.

— Мне вообще-то больно. Можешь уже пояснить, в чем дело?

От такой наглости он чуть не задохнулся — Кэти наверняка должна была уже сообразить, но, как и Флинт, держится до последнего. Какая трогательная круговая порука, просто любо-дорого. И всё это — за его спиной, как, мать твою, приятно! Из команды ее мало вышвырнуть за такое.

— Брось, Кэти, — сказал он. — Я всё знаю.

Она вздернула брови.

— «Всё» — это что?

Оливер завёл глаза, уже не зная, что и думать. Неужели никому в этой жизни нельзя доверять?

— Про вас с Маркусом, — он качнул головой в сторону Флинта и только потом сообразил, как нелепо это было.

— Знаешь... что? — и снова это невероятно правдоподобное недоумение!

Оливер набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы разразиться тирадой, но Флинт его опередил: обречённо застонал и хлопнул себя по лицу.

— Этот придурок вбил себе в голову, что вы с Джонсон со мной переспали.

На лице Кэти повис стылый ужас — вот просто по-другому не сказать, именно повис, застывая гримасой шока и страха. Оливер выжидающе повернулся к Флинту — что и требовалось доказать. Кэти поняла, что попалась на горячем и теперь деваться некуда, вот и...

— Оливер Вуд! — рявкнула та, мгновенно превращаясь из хрупкой и обаятельной девушки в тренированную спортсменку-охотницу, вполне способную на адреналине (увы, проверено!) уебать в глаз черенком. — Ты с метлы рухнул?!

Пришел его черед стонать.

— Послушай, Кэти, — рассердился он, — если уж ты спала с моим парнем за моей спиной, то имей...

— Сам себя отымей! — отрезала она, но потом, видимо, оценила его несчастное выражение лица и осеклась. — Ладно, Олли, — пробурчала, остывая, — с чего ты вообще решил, что меня интересует этот тролль? Э, без обид, — поспешно добавила, глядя на Флинта. Тот только фыркнул.

— Я сам слышал, как вы с Анжелиной кудахтали! — взорвался Оливер. — Раз болтаете о таком в общей гостиной, то нужно быть готовыми к тому, что вас услышат!

Кэти остолбенело посмотрела на него, потом охнула, закатила глаза, потом схватила уже его самого за локоть и потащила в гостиную.

— Анжелина, — гаркнула с порога, привлекая к ним внимание всего Гриффиндора. Оливер покраснел с досады — мало им сплетен и прочего, только показательного цирка не хватает для полного счастья. Он вообще-то не любитель, чтобы его вот так выставляли на всеобщее обозрение, и ворошить свое белье перед всем факультетом категорически не желал.

Флинт, естественно, тоже потащился за ними. Кто-то заметил его, и по гостиной уже поползли недовольные шепотки. Слава Мерлину, вслух никто ничего не сказал.

Тем временем из женских спален выскользнула Анжелина, подошла к ним, окидывая всех троих озадаченным взглядом.

— Чего кричишь? — спросила у Кэти и обернулась к Оливеру. — Только не говори, что Олли решил на старости лет бросить команду, чтобы не соперничать с этим, — кивок в сторону Флинта, — и просит меня стать капитаном. Я польщена, но...

— Анжелина, — перебила Кэти, сдерживая смех, — помнишь, ты мне рассказывала сегодня про Маркуса?

— И? — удивилась та, явно не ожидая такого вопроса.

— Так вот: Оливер решил, что мы имеем в виду его ненаглядного!

Оливер невольно фыркнул: ну скажет тоже — ненаглядного...

Девчонки переглянулись и вдруг разразились хохотом.

— Нет уж, Олли, поверь, на твоего... Флинта мы не покушаемся, — всхлипывала Анжелина. — Больно надо. Да и за кого ты нас принимаешь, извини меня?!

Оливер с подозрением посмотрел на нее.

— А с кем вы тогда спали? У нас больше нет Маркусов! Точнее, есть, но ему лет десять. Пятнадцать! Да похрен! — он махнул рукой, видя, что только больше веселит подружек. — Мне важно знать.

Она не стала бы вот так врать ему в лицо, наверное? Кэти еще могла, а вот Анжелину он считал своим другом и доверял ей...

— Мы говорили о диване, — сжалилась наконец Анжелина, видимо, оценив всю гамму эмоций на его перекошенном лице.

Тот замер истуканом, округляя глаза. В замешательстве обернулся к Флинту, ища поддержки и безмолвно спрашивая, не начались ли у него слуховые галлюцинации, но тот стоял с такой же тупой рожей, как и наверняка он сам.

— О диване? — переспросил Флинт, сообразив, что Оливер дошёл до точки и более поддерживать адекватный диалог не в состоянии.

Девчонки дружно хмыкнули, снисходительно глядя на парней-остолопов.

— Господи, вы придурки, — резюмировала Анжелина со вздохом. — Есть такая маггловская фирма: «МАРКУС». Это её название. Она выпускает всякую мебель — очень классную, между прочим. На днях я посоветовала Кэти отличный кожаный диван. Теперь поняли? — и поиграла бровями. — Большой диван, мягкий и уютный, и кожа что надо — не грубая, швы незаметные, спать удобно.

Оливер скроил кислую мину.

— Я что, приревновал Флинта к дивану? — уточнил скорбно.

Тот скрючился в дугу, внезапно закатившись так, что эхо прошлось по гостиной.

— С большим хуем... и нежной кожей... — всхлипывал он. — Блядь, Вуди... Ну как так-то...

— А вот так, — припечатал тот, буквально физически чувствуя теперь уже на своём лбу табличку: «Осёл. Эпический. Не лечится. Не кормить. Близко не подходить! Может быть опасно для психики!», вспомнил по порядку все события этого безумного дня и заржал громче Флинта. — Охереть, любовник-диван! Теперь я видел всё.

— После такого мы просто обязаны тебя с ним познакомить, — не моргнув глазом ехидно выдала Анжелина.

— Пас, — кое-как успокоившись, открестился тот. — Слишком много Маркусов, так что хрен.

— Согласен, — влез Флинт и покивал для наглядности. — На хер «соперника», я такой один.

— Это уж точно, — вздохнул тот и мысленно в который раз поразился, насколько они с Флинтом придурки. И насколько на одной волне. Хотя диванчик этот не мешало бы потом прикупить — надо же им было оценить достоинства того, из-за чего и произошла вся эта кутерьма?

**Author's Note:**

> Вот [ссылка](https://hoff.ru/upload/iblock/027/0275df74eeac8e55bb3111a793289966.jpg)на тот-самый-диван :)


End file.
